


Persona 5: Ace of Hearts

by CroweLocksley



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Phantom Thieves, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Genderfluid Goro Akechi, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Reverse Persona 5 AU, Sexual Abuse, Some Confidants may be given to other character to fit narrative, Suicide Attempt, Villains are actually good people in this AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroweLocksley/pseuds/CroweLocksley
Summary: What if Justice wasn't black and white and a simple Fool was all that stood between the world and its total ruin...Adopted into a world that didn't exactly want them Goro Akechi a young teen with a strong sense of justice who wears their heart as a badge of honor is tasked by the mysterious Velvet Room Master Igor to stand between the mysterious group know as the Lost Thieves and their plans for total world ruin as a means of paying back the world they believed wronged them. Lead by the charismatic Raven they are found to be the one causing the mass of mental shutdowns plaguing Tokyo the sly leader believing he is a "god of justice and reform" and falls for the young enby musician causing Goro to have their lines of right and wrong blurred by the dark thief falling deeper and deeper into the corrupt world of the twisted vigilantes losing their sense of heart among other things in their seemingly happy life. Now wrought with grief Goro swears to uphold their task given by Igor but will they adhere to true justice or is he doomed to walk the same path of those lost before them?





	Persona 5: Ace of Hearts

_12/15/20XX_

_The house began to fill with the smell of food cooking as a young teen turned off the stove and took the cast iron skillet off the flame scooping the fried rice onto two plates before opening a crockpot full of curry and smelling it with a smile pulling back their smoke black hair tying it in a small ponytail as they picked the crockpot up and put it in the middle of the table setting the plates on the table as they looked at the clock hoping their father wouldn’t have to skip out on dinner for a third night in a row leaving the teen to once again eat alone and put their fathers meal in the fridge for him to heat up once he got out in the early hours of the morning. _

_The door opened up making the teen perk up as their father a tall man with a clean-shaven head and mild facial stepped in taking off his purple-tinted glasses smiling at the teen and looked at the table “Ever the optimist aren’t you Goro, but I couldn’t ask for a better child. I apologize for my workaholic behavior these last few days the media has been jumping me every chance they get looking for some small bit of information to start a scandal.”_

_Goro Akechi smiled at their father a politician by the name of Masayoshi Shido a kind young senator who only recently had pulled the young teen out of a poorly funded foster home and sent them an extensive check as thanks for taking care of Goro the foster mother forever thankful for the senator’s kindness. Goro’s mother had abandon them when they were a baby not wanting the responsibility of the child after running out on Masayoshi after he tried to settle down and get married unaware the woman he was with was pregnant causing him for almost 14 years to be unaware of the fact he had a child in the system until the teen had done some research on their mom and an old engagement announcement on a news website concerning Masayoshi and their mother about 7 months prior to their birth before finding another tabloid mocking Masayoshi for the engagement being suddenly called off. Goro approached the senator who despite his campaign managers fighting him about getting a paternity test went the lengths to adopt the young teen though Goro asked to keep their current last name until they could have their relation proven to the man by paternity test or at least after the election for Prime Minister feeling like they were a burden to the politician even though Masayoshi continually insisted they were an improvement to the man’s lonely and often empty house and the young teen had definitely improved his quality of life so in return he promised to improve and better Goro’s life. The man ruffled the young teens hair and sat at the table as they served the food they made hoping they hadn’t messed up the recipe having found it online and had to improvise some of the ingredients as some were a bit pricey Goro feeling they were taking advantage of their dad’s debit card buying the quality items, so they settled for knock-off and off-brand ingredients. Goro fixed their plate after serving their dads, making sure the tired hungry senator was eating before they got their food. Despite being happy finally getting adopted Goro couldn’t help but question Masayoshi’s intention for adopting a teenager especially one that turned out to be his own bastard child knowing how much they were frowned upon in society Goro feeling the stares on their back every time they were seen in public with their dad hearing the whispers that the politician ignored with ease as he did his grocery shopping or stopped at the florist in the Underground mall to pick up sprouts for the spring garden in the backyard. Goro knew their dad had gotten used to being gossiped about and having nasty things said about him and his seemingly honest, blunt, but compassionate campaign for Prime Minister, but Goro themselves couldn’t help but feel the whisper had gotten more malicious and prominent since they had come to live with Masayoshi._

_The man looked at his child finding their face pinched in a strange expression and said, “Goro you making that face again. What’s wrong?”_

_Goro smiled tiredly, “Nothing schools just been tiring some of the teachers don’t like me because I am doing better than all the privileged rich kids so making friends is…difficult.”_

_Masayoshi sighed and ate his food “Just focus on your studies and ignore them your social status should never affect how you view yourself or how you excel in school like I have been saying in my campaign this country is relying on people with money more than people with heart let’s just say my colleagues don’t like me either, and I think I am one speech away from giving my campaign team a stroke because they keep trying to get me to be a sleaze to appeal to the majority of people when I want the hearts and votes of the minority.”_

_Goro smiled, “Because you’re the hero this country needs dad, the justice it deserves, and the heart that will reform it.”_

_Masayoshi chuckled, “And you will be my legacy Goro the diamond that I will polish and leave to shine over the world when I am gone.”_

_Goro felt something warm bloom in their chest perhaps it was because this was the first time as an individual being praised or raised to a personal pedestal their father looking at them in a way no one, not even their birth mother had ever looked at them. Masayoshi softly smiles, showing his crow’s feet and the lines on his tired face, and for once Goro felt at home not just in where they were sitting but in how they were feeling._

_~Goro Akechi_

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious about the italicized third-person chapters these are journal entries written by Goro or their alternate personality Ace since I headcanon Wildcards to have two or more personalities since a Persona is considered "other selves within a person" and Goro is only commonly seen with two separate Persona's known that represent both them and Ace respectively. These journal entries are written in the third person due to a quirk of theirs that developed when they started journaling their life after being diagnosed with the split personality post them awakening their Persona's. These entries will also be italicized and signed with whose writing them as well as dated.


End file.
